


Cravings

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, some based off of my own weird food preferences, weird cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Molly has weird cravings and it piques Sherlock's curiosity.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> elennemigo prompted: 16. "Stop questioning my life choices."
> 
> I have never been pregnant (I'm only 21) but some of these are my own weird food preferences lol!

Sherlock loved the glow that Molly had from the pregnancy. He had cut down a bit on cases to make sure he could take care of her. The one thing that amused him greatly were her strange cravings. It was a challenge for him to attempt to deduce what the next one would be.

At three in the morning, Molly had had a sudden urge to eat a peanut butter, honey and celery sandwich. That one wasn’t too bad. He always became curious and liked to try some of her weird concoctions sometimes.

Another craving was tortilla crisps dipped in chocolate pudding. It was okay but not something he would try again. The cheez-its dipped in cream cheese was pretty tasty though. One day, Sherlock thought for sure he wouldn’t be able to eat this next one.

“Pickles, popcorn and mint chocolate chip ice cream?” Sherlock scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Stop questioning my life choices,” Molly told him before taking another bite of the pickle she had dipped in the ice cream. “You usually try what I eat.”

“I think a line has to be crossed somewhere,” he chuckled.

“It’s not so bad,” she encouraged him. “Come on, just try a bite; it’ll make me happy.”

“And if I don’t like it?” Sherlock asked.

“Then I’ll get a kick out of seeing how disgusted you are,” she replied. “Do I have to try both things?” Molly also dipped her popcorn in the pickle juice which was completely appalling to him.

“Yes,” she answered, dipping a pickle into the ice cream and handing it to him. He hesitantly took a bite and continued to chew it though he was close to feeling sick over it. Molly laughed at the disapproval on his face. “You can spit it out in the garbage, Sherlock, it’s fine.”

He was thrilled for that to be over with. The popcorn in pickle juice couldn’t be worse than that, though he was skeptical. Molly watched as he tried it and Sherlock found himself pleasantly surprised.

“This isn’t so bad,” he mused. “Different, but quite good.” Suddenly, Molly brought his hand to her swollen belly and he felt their daughter kicking.

“She likes it too, I think,” Molly smiled.

“That’s our girl,” Sherlock spoke softly. His eyes met his wife’s, full of love for her and their child. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she replied. There was another kick and they laughed together. He bent his head down to press a kiss to her tummy.

Sherlock splayed his hand over where she kicked and spoke in a low voice, “we love you, honeybee.”


End file.
